Sonríe
by RdePicas
Summary: Era solo Donna; la perfecta secretaria mediocre.Y entonces empezó a soñar con las estrellas. ONESHOT


**Llevaba demasiado tiempo con este oneshot en la cabeza. **

**La verdad es que me parece una de las amistades más hermosas de la historia de la televisión (y a la vez triste). Espero que os guste.**

**Y ya sabeis, opinar es gratis!**

De niña, Donna soñaba con llegar a tener una casita con porche.

Unas veces la casa tenía un jardín delantero y otras trasero. Y en otras no había jardín, ni siquiera estaba el maldito porche, pero sí había un enorme desván en que guardar antigüedades y vestidos de fiesta.

Después de eso la vida había comenzado a señalarle un destino muy distinto, muy lejano a aquella casa; uno en el que tenía que chillar más que nadie para que la gente reparase en que existía, porque no había nada, nada, en lo que aquella mujer peliroja fuese mejor que otra persona.

Y se volvió mordaz, y chismosa y pesada y estridente, porque cuando hablaba de tonterias no pensaba en aquella casita, ni en que a sus treintaimuchos seguía viviendo con su madre. Ni en los estudios no acabados, ni en sus escasos amigos, ni en sus malditos y eternos kilos de más. Era solo Donna; la perfecta secretaria mediocre.

Y entonces ocurrió.

_Comenzó a soñar con las estrellas._

De niña su abuelo le contaba cosas maravillosas de los cielos durante noches enteras entrando el telescópio a escondidas en su habitación. Y su madre siempre les encontraba al despuntar el Sol o antes,mal tumbados en la cama, felices y agotados, hablando de nebulosas en forma de mariposa que existían más allá de todo. Entonces la mujer les reñía -nunca en serio- y confiscaba el "cacharro" unos días hasta que lo encontraban de nuevo y todo volvía a empezar.

Pero no eran esas noches las que comenzaron a dibujarse en sus sueños, gradual, muy gradualmente, sino otras en las que las mariposas de gas espaciales brillaban como una aurora boreal frente a sus ojos y había mundos que no lograba describír con palabras porque ninguna palabra humana podía siquiera acercarse a la escencia de ellos.

Habia cosas extraordinarias.

Había cosas que daban demasiado miedo.

Y después, estaba él.

Entre los astros, las luces, los cometas, las galaxias...entre todo eso, en un rincón, él siempre sonreía.

Nunca decía quién era. Y cada vez que abría los ojos su cara se le desdibujaba del cerebro.

No tenía rotro, ni voz, ni nombre.

Solo un traje a rallas, una gabardina y unos ojos demasiado viejos.

Y Donna le quería. Más que a nada. Quería a aquel hombre porque, aunque la peliroja fuese demasiado gris para ser importante podía reconocer lo magnífico cuando estaba frente a sus ojos. Aunque solo fuese la sombra en una caverna.

Solo eso bastaba para que estuviese segura de que aquel hombre increíble, que no tenía cara, ni voz, ni nombre porque no lo necesitaba,era su amigo.

Poco a poco todo cambió, y cuando ya creía que no ocurriría encontró a un hombre dispuesto a quererla pese a todo. Un buen hombre, de gran sonrisa y ojos oscuros.

Y eran pobres como ratas pero no importaba porque de día se tenían el uno a otro y por las noches, Donna estaba en las estrellas.

Y semanas después de la boda un billete de loteria premiado.

Y ya tenía la casita; con jardín, con porche y hasta desván, y vestidos de fiesta y un telescópio.

Solo le hizo un cambio a la casa de sus sueños antes de plantarse en medio del comedor a organizar donde quería poner el sofá y las estanterias; cambió todos los pequeños topes interiores de madera de las puertas por pesillos de metal.

No sabía porque. No era nada lógico.

Donna no quería madera en sus puertas.

Y viajó, estudió y leyó hasta que el mundo se le hizo pequeño y sus dos hijos mayores, y sus manos más viejas se llenaron de manchas mientras la casa se hacía más grande cada vez que uno de sus habitantes encontraba su sitio en otro lugar.

Pero sus hijos volvían con nietos, y eso la hacía más feliz que nada.

Y les hablaba de las estrellas, las nebulosas y de cosas fantásticas que no había visto pero que sabía- oh sí, Dios, lo sabía- que estaban allí, en algún lugar sobre sus cabezas.

Sobre aquel mundo demasiado pequeño.

Y al quedarse definitivamente sola en la casa, sus sueños comenzaron a cambiar de nuevo.

Su amigo. Su hombre mágnifico de traje rallado comenzó a retroceder.

Seguía estando allí, sabía que estaba allí.

A veces incluso, durante el día creía ver sus zapatillas rojas entre la gente, o su larga gabardina moviendose con el viento en medio del jardín. Esos días era feliz.

Una anciana feliz.

Y a cada sueño le sentía más lejano.

Y comenzó a pedirle que no siguiera retrocediendo, porque en la mente, Donna era fuerte, y joven y niña a veces, y conservaba su voz estridente y un amor hacia aquel hombre que no conseguía explicar.

Las últimas veces que le había visto hablaba. Pero ella no podía oirle.

Pero no importaba. Porque aquellas últimas veces ya tenía un nuevo y viejo amigo.

Tampoco tenía cara, ni voz, ni nombre.

Y era pelirojo...y llevaba una estúpida pajaríta, y sus ojos eran viejos pero la miraban a ella.

Solo a ella.

Y tomaba sus manos; siempre, en cada sueño, hincaba la rodilla en el suelo frente a ella y la tomaba de las manos.

Después la miraba sonriente y le hablaba.

Y no le oía. Nunca conseguía oír aquella voz, porque era mediocre y anciana, pero noche tras noche él seguía allí, mirándola desde abajo, con una admiración que ella no lograba explicar.

Viejo y nuevo amigo.

Solo, perdido y triste.

Eso leía en sus ojos, pero quería decirle que no, que no era así. Que no estaba solo.

Que ella estaba con él, que siempre había estado con él.

Y tenía miedo que ella estuviese enfadada.

_Enfadada._

Como si eso fuese posible.

Como si alguien pudiese enfadarse con un hombre magnífico.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró con calama al jardín frente a ella y pensó en que le gustaría tener fuerza para arreglarlo de nuevo, como los días en que las mimosas estaban aferradas a los muros rodeadas de jazmín, y toda la casa olía a flores en noches de verano como aquella.

El gran ventanal estaba abierto, dejando pasar el aire de la noche al igual que la puerta de la entrada.

No estaba sola y no tuvo miedo.

Su amigo de ridícula pajaríta estaba allí, sentado en una silla cerca de su mecedora y la miraba.

Y por primera vez ella veía su rostro y era tan joven, y extraño que la hizo sonreír.

Y él también lo hizo. Pero no estaba alegre.

En ningún sueño había estado tan triste.

Y le tendió la mano porque necesitaba tocar a su amigo, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no le daba un abrazo pero Dios, se acordaba de su olor como si le hubiese sostenido entre sus brazos apenas unos segundos antes.

Tras salvar el mundo, el tiempo, el espacio.

Tras viajar en una pequeña y gigantesca cabina azul.

Y eran distintos, porque ella era vieja y él más niño.

Pero seguían siendo lo que siempre habían sido; el Doctor y Donna.

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la piel del joven con ojos más viejos que el mundo en silencio, y ella sabía que no oiría su voz porque no podía hablar, no la oiría entonces, pero ya sabía lo que tenía que responder a su silencio porque era una respuesta que había estado en su mente durante demasiados años.

-Sonrie tu también, chico de Marte, porque el tiempo, el espacio y la Tardis son tuyos.

Y su mano se hizo más pesada.

Tanto que el doctor no pudo sostenerla.

Ahora Donna parecía tranquila, pero él no lo estaba. Llevaba visitándola hacía demasiado.

Una mujer peliroja, estridente...fantástica.

La había visto tantas veces en aquellos años, tantas, tantas veces.

Fantástica Donna.

Había esperado hasta el último momento para decirselo, porque necesitaba decirlo una vez más pese a saber que eso la mataría. Había esperado hasta el maldito y exacto último momento para pronunciar aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba volver a decirle y simplemente no había sido capaz de hablar.

Estúpido y viejo doctor.

Y ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía volver a aquel momento en el tiempo por segunda vez.

Donna estaba tranquila en su mecedora y el aire de la noche se colaba en la casa.

Salió muy despacio y sin hacer ruído, como si temiese despertar a la mujer que un día había salvado el universo.

A aquella mujer especial a la que un día había arrebatado todo, pese a decir, asegurar y jurar que era su amigo.

Necesitaba decirselo. Necesitaba paz.

Necesitaba a su Donna.

Y casi no ni vió las coordenadas que marcaba en la Tardis, porque sabía cuales eran. Recordaba el día exacto, como recordaba todos y cada uno de los días con todas y cada una de las personas a las que había fallado.

Un spa espacial, y Donna más joven, mas brillante, envuelta en un batín blanco tomando una copa. ¿Donde estaba él?

Perdiendo el tiempo en la cascáda Sapphire en vez de estar pasándolo con aquella increíble mujer desesperante. Era más joven y más estúpido.

Y se acercó a ella sin esconderse, porque la cara era distinta, porque el doctor era distinto y porque no quería esconderse de su amiga y frente a su silla hincó la rodilla en el suelo y apretó sus manos, ahora jovenes entre las suyas.

Ella le miró soprendida y esta vez fue la que no pudo hablar.

Quiso retroceder un segundo pero después le clavó la mirada, como solo sabía hacerlo ella y tal vez, solo tal vez, reconoció sus ojos.

-Sonríe Donna Noble. Porque eres fantástica. Fantástica.

Una última mirada antes de echar a correr. Él en el pasado tardaría aún horas en volver, y cuando lo hiciese, Donna no le hablaría del extraño chico pelirojo de pajarita, solo le abrazaría, y todo estaría bien. ¿Cuantas otras cosas había callado aquella mujer extraordinaria?

Extraordinaria, única, fantástica.

Nuevas coordenadas, nuevo viaje.

Y el chico de Marte sonrió en su Tardis, porque el tiempo y el espacio eran suyos.


End file.
